1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a solid electrolyte battery and a solid electrolyte battery obtained by such a method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development work has been undertaken to provide a motor drive power supply and an auxiliary power supply for a hybrid use in order to promote an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) and a fuel cell vehicle (FCV) against the background with an increasing concern for environmental protection movements. In such applications, a lithium ion secondary battery, which is able to perform charging and discharging on repeated cycles, has been used.
In applications needed for a high power output and high energy density to drive motors for EV, HEV and FCV, a single large size battery cannot be manufactured, as a matter of practice, and it has been a general practice to use an assembled battery with a structure in which a plurality of batteries are connected in series. One lithium ion battery forming such an assembled battery has a fundamental structure wherein a positive electrode and a negative electrode are placed via a separator that are filled with nonaqueous electrolysis solution.
Further, another proposal has been made to provide a battery employing a solid electrolyte that is less liable to suffer from short-circuiting phenomenon than that of the electrolyte solution for thereby providing improved safety (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-305028). The solid electrolyte battery has a less liability for liquid to leak outside the battery and can be formed in a battery with an increased safety.